


Soft Love

by TheGreenBeacon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral Insert, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Reader Insert, What is love, baby don’t hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenBeacon/pseuds/TheGreenBeacon
Summary: Tony doesn’t know what it is about you- your hair, your clothes- that makes him feel the way he does.





	Soft Love

Pairing: Tony Stark x Reader  
Word Count:   
Warnings: Fluff (?)  
Spoilers: None

 

Tony was in an odd place. He had been watching you for weeks(however creepy that was), and just couldn't figure out what he was feeling. The hardest part about it was that everyone else seemed to know what it was. They just wouldn't tell him. 

Every time he looked at you, he swore there was something new. Your hair had been styled differently than yesterday. Your outfit was new. And was that new perfume? He picked up on all the little things, but just never said anything. He didn't want to weird you out. After all, you had only been working as his assistant for a month. 

After a slow moving day, Tony approached you. You looked up from your desk, a smile gracing your features. 

"Hello, Mr Stark, how are you today? Is there anything you need from me?" 

"Well, (Y/n), I-" 

"Tony! You still coming to that meeting?" Steve's voice rang out from the hall, his body soon following. He stopped by Tony and looked over at you. "Oh, hello (Y/n). How are you doing today?" 

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking, Steve. Are you doing well?" 

"I am, thank you for asking." He responded, smiling. "Are you doing anything tonight, by chance?" 

"She's finishing up the paperwork I have for her." Tony interrupted. "It's a lot of work, and I'm sure it will take her very long with her working pace. Your date will have to wait, Starboy." He shot a glare over at Steve, before leaning over your desk. "Meet me in my main office after work, please."

You startled. Did you do something wrong, or...? 

Tony laughed and shook his head. 

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, don't worry." Before you could say something, he continued, "I saw the look on your face. You're too good of an assistant to fire, don't worry." Relief flooded your face, and you nodded. 

"Alright Mr Stark, I'll make sure I do so." You flashed a grin at him, then got back to work. Tony turned around quickly, his face flushing. Why did you make him feel like this? 

Steve stifled a laugh, and clapped Tony on the back. 

"Come on, Mr Stark, let's go to that meeting." 

-

You glanced over at the clock. 11:35 pm, it read. You groaned, looking at the paper you had yet to finish. Stark was right, at your working pace, you would be here a long time- well, longer than you still were. Pulling out your bag, you shoved the rest of the documents into it, and pulled your shoes back on. 

When did you take them off? 7? 9?... You couldn't remember. Probably because you'd been working for too long. As you gripped the door handle, you remember what Stark said. You stifled a whine, and made your way to the elevators. 

Pressing the button, you waited for it to come down. What did he even want to talk about? If it was anything sexual, you'd be quitting right then and there. You knew how many partners he had had, and you wanted no part of it. 

You couldn't deny he looked nice, though. His hair was always styled to perfection, and his suits complimented his body type wonderfully. And whenever he wore his glasses, it was almost too hard to focus. 

"(Y/N)?" A voice broke you out of your thoughts. Your head whipped around, eyes landing on the devil himself. 

"Mr Stark! I was just up on my way to your office, I didn't realise how late it was, I'm so sorry!" You babbled,  worried than now he had a legitimate to fire you. But his laugh echoed through the air. You looked up, confused. 

"No, no, it's fine!  I was just on my way to come and get you- you were working later than usual." 

"I had more paperwork than usual." You frowned. "I was planning to go to the bar with friends tonight, but I had to cancel. Could you at least try not to be sued so much?" 

"What can I say, people want my money." He shrugged. "And you were going to the bar?" 

"Yeah, with friends. Had to cancel though." You saw the hurt look on his face. "But it's okay!" You corrected yourself. "I don't think it would have been wise to come to work hungover, though." 

"Do you want a drink?" Tony asked. Upon seeing your face, he quickly busied his hands in his pockets. "Or you can go home, I don't really care either way."

"Umm, yeah, if you don't mind." You heard yourself saying. 

"Okay, umm, follow me." 

\- 

You were hammered. You didn't want to admit how much of a lightweight you were, but drinking with Tony was way too much fun. He made drinking games out of the dumbest things: clothing brand, sock colour, amount of freckles... the list went on and on.  Tony's hand rested on your shoulder, twirling your hair around. 

Correction: you were both wasted. 

"Your hair is such a pretty colour..." he mumbled, wrapping it around his finger. You giggled. 

"Thanks, I like it too, Mr Stark." He groaned. 

"Even though I'm your boss, you can still call me Tony." He hiccuped. 

"Okay... Tony." You tested the name on your tongue. It was unfamiliar, but you liked it. "I need to get home." You started sliding off the stool, but he caught your wrist. 

"(Y/N)... am I attractive?" Tony asked. You looked back over to him, and his face was beet red- from the drinks or embarrassment, you'll never know. 

"I.... Yes?" You answered, unsure. He loosened his grip slightly. 

"Do you find Steve attractive?" 

That one hit hard. Was Tony...Jealous?

"Not as much as you..." you found yourself responding. You felt your face heat up. Was this the alcohol talking? 

"Can I kiss you?" It was almost a whisper. He was standing up now, holding both of you hand between the two of you. You felt yourself nod, and his lips were on yours. 

It wasn't a fiery kiss. It wasn't heated, or lustful. It was a soft, cautious kiss. Scared to make you leave. He pulled away, and look at you. 

"Is it bad I've wanted to do that for a while?" You suppressed a laugh. He'd wanted to do that the whole time? 

"No, honestly." Your hands rubbed his in slow circles. "Me too." He kissed you softly on the forehead, and started to pull you out of the room. 

"JARVIS, please prepare a guest bedroom." 

"Yes, Mr Stark." 

\- 

You woke with a massive headache. You still wore the same outfit from last night, but no shoes. Pulling your sheets (were they always this soft?) over your head, you groaned. How much did you drink last night? Clearly you forgot your limit. 

Finally opening your eyes, you realised you weren't in your room, or even your home. You were in Stark Tower? 

Shooting up in the bed, you frantically looked around. No, he wasn't in bed next to you. That was good news. A new set of clothes was set out next to the bed on a chair, with a note. Sliding out of bed, you grabbed it and read it. 

Morning (Y/n)! Hope you slept well. Here are some clothes for you today, because I doubt you want to wear the same ones again. There's a glass of water in the bathroom with some Advil for your headache, and some soap in the shower.   
~Tony 

You picked up the clothes and made your way to the bathroom. True to his word, the miracle pills were on the counter. Greedily taking them, you sighed in relief. He was nice enough to buy you clothes, and provide you with a shower and bed. What more could you ask of a man? 

\- 

Plopping down at your desk, you got to work. Pulling the forgotten documents out of your bag, you set to work finishing them. A knock on your desk startled you. 

Tony stood in front of you, grinning. He held a paper bag in his hand, along with a cup. 

"Morning, (Y/n)! You hungry?" Your stomach growled in response, and you flushed. "Not a problem. Don't worry, I grabbed these for you." He handed the bad and cup over the desk, and you opened it. Inside the bag was (Breakfast food), your favourite. The cup had (Breakfast drink) in it, and you looked at Tony in shock. He just shrugged. "Figured since I kept you here all night I'd get you something to help wake you up. It's something you like, right?" 

"Absolutely!" You grinned. "This is awesome, thank you Mr Stark!" His smile faltered. 

"Did uh... Did you mean everything last night?" You looked up in curiosity. His face paled. "You don't remember? Never-mind then," he rushed. "It- we didn't do anything." You raised an eyebrow. 

"What did we do then?" 

"Drank... Maybe kissed?" The last part was whispered. You flushed. "Do you uh... regret that?" He fiddled with his hands. "Because if you do, we can just go back to boss and employee. I won't force you to do anything." 

"We kissed, huh?" You thought out loud. You looked up at him. "Did you like it?" 

"Umm." He tugged at his collar. "Yes?" He shook his head. "Never mind. I'll just send the paperwork down later." Before he could leave, you reached over the desk and pulled his face down to yours. 

"Well, I wish I remembered, because I'm sure I would have liked it too." You gave him a quick kiss on his nose, then let go. "Now, if you don't mind, Mr Stark, I have work to do. Why don't you come and pick me up later?" His grin returned. 

"Does 6 work?" 

"Any time works." You winked. "I've just got to finish my paperwork this time. Don't want to stay too late." 

"That wouldn't be a problem. There's more of the tower you haven't seen." 

"Like your bedroom? No thanks, I don't need a tour." 

"Get a room already." A voice called out. Both you and Tony turned toward the noise. Steve stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed across his chest. "You're both making me sick. Besides, we have training- remember, Tony?" 

Tony groaned, removing himself from the desk.  You sent him a wink. 

"6 o'clock. Don't be late, Stark." 

"Wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the whole book on TheGreenBeacon ‘s account on Wattpad!!


End file.
